wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
BiS (Third Generation, 2019-)
]] ]] The third generation of BiS is the group's current lineup, active from August 2019. Members * Toggy * Itou Musensiteebu * Chantmonkee * Neo Trees Former Members * Manako Chiii Manako (withdrew August 13th, 2019) * Zuzu Death (withdrew October 7th, 2019) History Formation On March 30th, 2019, at WACK EXHiBiTiON, BiS' second generation announced that they were to disband. At the same time, Watanabe Junnosuke announced his intention to reboot the group for a second time, and auditions for new members was opened immediately. The requirements for joining the group was to be a woman aged 18 to 28, who "understood the true meaning of Original BiS". When later asked to clarify, Watanabe stated that the girls would be willing to do anything to promote the group. On June 11th, exactly one month after the second generation's disbandment, the founding members of third generation BiS were revealed as Manako Chiii Manako, Chantmonkee, Neo Trees, Toggy and Itou Musensiteebu. In a similar tradition as BiSH and POP, each member's eyes were obscured until they each got 15000 twitter followers. The same day, BiS' third generation announced that they would release their first album on August 11th. Titled, Brand-new idol Society, it shared the same name as the debut release of their first-generation. Prior to the album's release, a demo version of the track "BiS3" was released on their Soundcloud. On June 25th, they released another song from the album, STUPiD, this time with the member's vocals. In the weeks leading up to its release, most of the tracks from "Brand-new idol Society" were released for free weekly on Soundcloud and Dropbox. From July 20th to the 28th, BiS also appeared in record stores handing out flyers containing QR codes to download the remaining tracks. As none of the members had yet reached the minimum target of twitter followers to reveal their faces publicly, they all wore visors that obscured their eyes, in a similar vein to the underground idol group ・・・・・・・・・. Itou Musensiteebu was the first member to reach the 15000 follower goal and reveal her face on August 1st. Manako Chiii Manako soon followed just a few hours later. By August 3rd, every member had reached their goal and shown their faces, and they officially held their debut performance the following day during the WACK presents DREAMLIGHTS in TIF live set. Early activities and member withdrawals, late 2019-2020 On August 13th, just one day before the release of Brand-new idol Society, Manako Chiii Manako suddenly withdrew from BiS, giving no solid explanation as to her departure. BiS held their first one-man live of the third generation, "THiS is BiS", on August 18th. Tickets were made to purchase over the phone, where members of the group answered. As the show concluded, Junnosuke Watanabe announced that auditions for Manako's replacement would be held immediately until August 31st. On September 17th, BiS began a monthly radio show on JFN Park, "BiS no PARK LiFE", succeeding the "BiS no Honne or DIE" radio show from their second generation. A new member, Zuzu Death, was accidentally leaked by the website StoryWriter on September 29th. Her addition was officially confirmed the following day, and her twitter account was launched, again, with her face hidden. However, just a week later, it was announced that Zuzu Death had already left the group. The 2nd and 3rd of November saw the group's first marathon and race against CARRY LOOSE broadcast on Japanese streaming service Nicovideo, the winner of which would be the main act of a 2-man live with the loser. CARRY LOOSE were victorious against BiS and following this, a joint promo live for BiS' debut single and the CARRY LOOSE album took place at Tower Records Shibuya. BiS's first major single of the third generation, DEAD or A LiME, was released on November 20th. During promotions for the single, BiS also announced that they would release a new album, LOOKiE, in February of 2020. Just like the release of "Brand-new idol Society", tracks from "LOOKiE" were released as weekly free digital singles in the time leading up to the album's publication. Just before the official release of LOOKiE, a re-recorded version of "Brand-new idol Society" was also released. Discography Albums= * 2019.08.14 Brand-new idol Society * 2020.02.05 LOOKiE |-|Major Singles= * 2019.11.20 DEAD or A LiME |-|Digital Singles= * 2019.06.25 STUPiD * 2019.07.02 BiS3 * 2019.07.02 SURRENDER * 2019.07.09 1,2,3!!! * 2019.07.09 this is not a love song * 2019.07.16 Refrain * 2019.07.16 thousand crickets * 2019.07.23 LET'S GO Doumo * 2019.07.23 absolutely meeeeee!! * 2019.07.23 BiS-Douyara Zombie o Demashi- * 2019.08.08 Shounen no Uta * 2019.08.08 Good bye * 2019.08.08 kAsAbutA * 2019.12.03 KiSS MY ASS * 2019.12.12 TRAP * 2019.12.12 LOVELY LOVELY * 2019.12.19 FUCKiNG OUT * 2019.12.19 FOOL PROOF * 2019.12.26 LAUGH AT ME * 2019.12.26 FOR ME * 2019.12.26 SPiLLED MiLK |-|Other Songs= * 2019.07.30 WACK is BEAUTiFUL (with GANG PARADE, BiSH and EMPiRE) Other Media Radio * 2019.09.17 BiS no PARK LiFE Trivia * WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019 finalists U Nko and Ryo both auditioned for this incarnation of BiS but did not pass. * The third generation of BiS do not perform any songs from the group's first two generations. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Website * Official Soundcloud Category:BiS Category:2019 Additions Category:Groups Category:BiS Generations